


Sleepover

by gleeblaineislife



Category: Glee
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Friendship, Light Angst, Sleepovers, Sort Of, sunshine twins, well there are 2 sentences with the tiniest bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleeblaineislife/pseuds/gleeblaineislife
Summary: just a fun lil fic about blaine and brittany having a sleepover
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Brittany S. Pierce, Blaine Anderson/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> ive been consuming a lot of sunshine twin content on tumblr lately, so i sat down for 3 hours and wrote this:) i am not a good author so this kind of sucks, but i still wanted to post it.
> 
> disclamer: i do not own anything you recognize (like glee, blaine, brittany, crocs, animal house) !!!

“Blaine Warbler, it is Friday night and I am going to sleep over at your house,” Brittany announced, strolling up to Blaine once glee club ended. Blaine finished gathering up his belongings and looked at her with a confused expression. “Uh, okay?” Brittany just smiled and grabbed his hand. “But, first you’re going to take me to go see your puppy friends!”  


“What are you talking about?” Brittany rolled her eyes. “I went to go get Lord Tubbington a new telescope one time at Pet’s Palace and I saw puppies!” Blaine thought for a moment about what that has to do with him. “Britt, you know I’m not a puppy, right?” he asked. “Of course you are, silly. You’re tiny, full of energy, and your eyes totally give you away,” The blond said matter-of-factly.  


Blaine decided to drop the subject once they got to his car. He and Brittany both buckled their seatbelts and started on their way to Pet’s Palace. Brittany turned on the radio and adjusted it to the pop music station. They both sang along loudly and moved around to the beat as much as they could. Once they finally made it to Pet’s Palace, Brittany excitedly dragged Blaine straight to the puppies on display.  


There was a tiny black labradoodle and a golden retriever puppy. Brittany squealed. “Look Blainey! They’re just like us!” Blaine looked over and immediately fell in love with the two puppies. “Awww! They’re so sweet!” Blaine cooed. He crouched down and pressed his face against the clear plastic. “Hey lil guy,” he said to the labradoodle. “I’m going to go ask if we can hold them!” Brittany informed him, galloping to a uniformed guy. She tapped him on the shoulder. “Can you let me and my best friend hold the puppies?” she asked sweetly. The employee grumbled something and took out his key to unlock the plastic cage. Blaine and Brittany grabbed the two puppies right away. The golden retriever started licking Brittany’s face.  


Blaine took out his phone and took a few pictures with one hand. “That is adorable,” Blaine giggled. “I think she likes me,” Brittany giggled back. “Blaine Warbler, we have to keep them!” Blaine looked at the puppy he was holding and sighed. “I wish we could,” he said sadly. Brittany now took out her phone and snapped a photo. Blaine gave her a questioning look. “You both have the same sad puppy eyes right now,” she explained. Blaine gave her even sadder puppy-dog eyes. “Awwww, Blainey. It’s okay.” Brittany petted the top of his head as if he was an actual puppy.  


“Let’s switch puppies,” Blaine suggested. “‘Kay, then let’s take pictures together with them.” Blaine nodded and they traded puppies. Blaine and Brittany took turns reaching out their arms and taking group selfies. “We should probably go now,” Blaine said after a while. “Goodbye, Blainey’s twin. I hope I will see you again,” Brittany whispered in the black-furred puppy’s ear before reluctantly setting it down. “Bye-bye, Brittany Jr. I hope you get a nice family,” Blaine told the golden-furred puppy. They closed the cage and looked at the puppies one last time before leaving.  


“Should we go anywhere else before my house?” Blaine asked. Brittany thought for a bit. “Oh! Yes, let’s go to the mall. We need to get pajamas,” Brittany responded. Blaine drove down the road and pulled into the mall parking lot. Brittany once again took his hand and dragged him to a clothes store. Blaine followed Brittany while she looked around for pajamas. “No way,” Brittany said with wide eyes. “What is it?” Brittany held up two unicorn onesies, one blue themed and the other pink themed. “Oh my gosh,” Blaine mumbled under his breath. Brittany grinned and shoved the pink themed onesie into Blaine’s arms. “These are perfect!” she exclaimed and took Blaine’s hand, leading him to the cash register line.  


Blaine took out his credit card and paid for the onesies. Brittany was so excited to wear them, she was literally vibrating. Once they were paid for Brittany yanked Blaine’s hand and went to her next stop. “Britt, where are we going?” Blaine asked as he struggled to keep up with Brittany. She didn’t answer him and stopped at the shoe store.  
“C’mon, Blaine Warbler.” The tall girl let the shorter boy trail behind her before she finally found what she was looking for.  


Brittany quickly scanned for the right size and picked out two pairs of rainbow tie-dye crocs. “I saw these online and I thought they would be perfect for us.” Blaine looked at her. “What do you mean ‘for us’?” “I’m a bicorn, and you're a dolphin and these have rainbow. Plus, we’re best friends,” Brittany said like it was the most obvious thing. Blaine smiled. He felt touched that Brittany considered them best friends. He’s always felt close to Brittany but just having that validation made it seem real. “Yeah, they’re great,” he confirmed.  


***  


Right as they walked into the house Brittany made her way to the kitchen. “I’m hungry,” she whined. “There’s nothing in here so I’ll order pizza,” Blaine offered. “‘Kay-kay.” As Blaine called Danny’s Pizzeria, Brittany went and got the onesies. “It’ll be here in 15 minutes,” Blaine called out not knowing where Brittany went. She waltzed back in the kitchen with bags from the clothing store. She set them on the counter and stripped off her Cheerios uniform. Blaine covered his eyes. “Britt! You can’t just walk in a room and take off your clothes!” “Oh yeah, I forgot that not everybody wants to see me without clothes. Sorry,” she said sheepishly. “You can look now.” The compact ex-Warbler uncovered his eyes.  


Brittany picked up the pink unicorn onesie and handed it to Blaine. “Now you put it on.” Blaine took the onesie and internally groaned. This was so _not_ his style. But it was for Brittany so he went to the closest bathroom and quickly changed. When he got back to the kitchen the doorbell rang. He looked at Brittany and yelled, “Race you there!” They both took off running towards the door. They both reached it at the same time and Blaine scrambled to open the door first. There was a petite dark-haired woman holding two pizza boxes.  


She looked unimpressed at their matching onesies and out-of-breathness. “Um, I’ll go get the money,” Blaine said as he went to go get his wallet. “Hi,” Brittany greeted. “Hello,” the pizza delivery person said sharply. “Are you a unicorn?” Brittany wondered. The woman glared at her. Brittany shifted uncomfortably on her feet. Blaine came back just in time and handed the woman a thirty-dollar bill. He grabbed the pizza boxes while Brittany shut the door.  


“I don’t think that person liked me very much,” Brittany remarked. “Why’s that?” “I asked her if she was a unicorn and she just looked at me meanly.” Blaine patted her back comfortingly and set the pizza down in the living room. He turned on the television to a random reality show. Blaine and Brittany watched it in silence while eating their pizza, making comments every now and then.  


“Do you have nail polish?” Brittany asked after she got full. “I’m pretty sure my mom does,” Blaine said, patting his stomach. “Okay, go get it and let’s paint our nails!” Blaine got up, went upstairs, and returned with a container. “I’ll paint mine pink since you're wearing pink, and yours blue since I’m wearing blue,” Brittany said excitedly. “And then how about we also paint our ring fingers the other color to keep it matching,” Blaine suggested. “Perfect!” They went to work painting each other's nails while watching tv.  


Once they were done, Brittany and Blaine admired their work. It was quite messy and they got nail polish all over themselves and the couch. “I’m going to get paper towels to clean this up,” Blaine let Brittany know. She nodded and got out her Bluetooth speaker. She plugged her phone in and began to blast her music. Blaine came back with wet paper towels and they cleaned the couch up as best as they could. Once they were done, Brittany grabbed Blaine’s hands and pulled him closer. He spun her around and dipped her. She did a back walkover out of it and they both danced around to Britney Spears and Lady Gaga.  


That started a mini dance-off. Brittany did a triple pirouette into an illusion then dropped into a middle split. Blaine retaliated with doing a split jump over Brittany and sassily twerking. They went at it for a while before they collapsed, laughing. “I totally won!” “Oh no you did not, Blaine Warbler!” “Did too!” Brittany stuck out her tongue playfully. Blaine went up to her and licked her cheek. “I knew it! You are a puppy!” Blaine laughed while Brittany looked proud of herself. “Hey, do you wanna do schoolwork now since we’re already together?” Blaine asked. “Okay, sure!” Brittany said enthusiastically. Blaine always helped her with her homework.  


They got everything they needed and started working. Blaine would help to explain things to Brittany and actively engage her by asking questions. They spent an hour just sitting there doing homework. “My head is going to explode, Blainey,” Brittany complained. “Same,” Blaine grumbled, rubbing his temples. Brittany grabbed his hand. “Let’s go outside then watch a movie!” They slipped on their new crocs and went to Blaine’s backyard. Brittany layed down on the grass while Blaine sat criss-cross applesauce beside her. “The stars are very pretty tonight,” he commented. Brittany made a noise of agreement and put her head in Blaine’s lap.  


“I love you, Britt,” Blaine said, tearing up. “I love you too, Blainey,” she said back. “I’m so happy we’re friends. You were one of the first people to accept me as a New Directions member and we always had fun last year. Now this year we have lunch together everyday, and we go to the Lima Bean, and you helped me through the breakup and actually didn’t hate me, and- I just want to say thank you for everything,” Blaine sniffled. Brittany sat up and pulled Blaine into her lap. He buried his face in her shoulder and cried silently. “Shhh, it's okay Blaine Warbler. You don’t have to worry. I’m not like your parents or brother, I won’t leave you behind.”  


Blaine and Brittany sat there in each other’s arms for a little bit longer before getting up and going inside. “I’m sorry for getting emotional out there, I’m just used to crying at night,” Blaine said, embarrassed. “It's fine. Santana used to get emotional with me a lot. I think I just have that kind of effect on people.” Blaine cleared his throat. “I think we should watch a movie now.”  


After careful consideration, they decided on _Animal House_. Blaine turned off all but one light in the house and brought out a bunch of blankets and pillows. The two friends cocooned themselves with the blankets together. They had a pizza box full of pizza and random bags of candy from Brittany’s bookbag in front of them. As they watched the movie and ate, they both began to fall asleep for the night….  


The next morning Blaine awoke to a pillow hitting his face. Brittany left soon after, planning to sleepover again the next week. That was the first of the many Sunshine Twin sleepovers that happened in their senior year.


End file.
